Invader ZIM Fan
Invader_ZIM_Fan is a Spore member who was banned by AlricGSW on March 31, 2012. He is rather sensitive and temperamental, but also a usually friendly person. He has befriended many Spore users, including Quinkan96, catfan123, and Lizardcreatures. Personality Invader_ZIM_Fan's personality is definitely that of someone who has just entered their early teens (He's stated that he's around 11 years old). He is extremely sensitive, friendly, and slightly hyperactive, though more often than not, you'd probably see IZF with a sarcastic, "Smart-Aleck" manner. He apparently has 4 disorders and a phobia, Asperger's Syndrome, ADHD, OCD, High Anxiety Disorder, and Astraphobia (The fear of thunder & lightning). When severely angered, he would sometimes go on a downrating spree. He seems to have an obsession with the paranormal, extraterrestrials, and cryptozoology. He also had a strange secret interest with purple pansy flowers, stating he even planted a garden full of them. WaCkO101 IZF first started playing Spore under the name WaCkO101. He eventually got a widespread network of friends, and his creating skills had greatly improved over the course of his time on the account. He also had a run-in with MrPropaganda, but WaCkO had made friends with MrPropaganda in the end, and occassionally helped him in downrating. By the time he was going to change his name, he had an obsession with Invader Zim, even having his own Irken mascot and and lots of recreations of the characters. He finally announced his move to the Invader_ZIM_Fan account with his creation "I'M DEAD!!!", announcing his new account, though he would occassionally share things on the old WaCkO101 account accidentally. The New Wacko Invader_ZIM_Fan had moved from his previous account to the Invader_ZIM_Fan account, adopted the nickname IZF, and made many more friends on the account. He wasn't all fun and games though, as he occassionally let his feelings out on the matter that he felt like the universe hated him and Spore was the one place he could find peace, fun, and happiness. He also made more than friends, making enemies as well, including ChristyWooWoo, SarahGoger, skyrocket, and DiabloSayain22 (In this case a whole "war" started). He had also made some friends out of enemies, and a few new enemies out of friends. It is on this account IZF let his imagination shoot out, and fully expressed everything he wished. It is interesting to note that while on this account, his interest in Invader Zim faded, being replaced with things such as War of the Worlds, Internet Memes, Annoying Orange, Disney Epic Mickey, Portal, Angry Birds, and other topics and/or themes. Bye, IZF... Around this time, Lizardcreatures, one of IZF's closest friends, had revealed she was FlarFloursX, causing widespread outrage through the community. Invader_ZIM_Fan tried to defend her, even lashing out at ChristyWooWoo in a fit of rage, telling Christy he was fed up with all the hatred being directed toward Lizardcreatures. Lizardcreatures Told IZF that ChristyWooWoo was one of her first Spore friends. IZF stopped, but before he could apologize to Christy, his comment was reported, and at the same time, a user named AlricGSW was criticizing Invader_ZIM_Fan, things IZF knew, and what Invader_ZIM_Fan liked. As of March 31, 2012, Invader_ZIM_Fan is no longer part of the Spore community. An idea was proposed by Quinkan96 that Invader_ZIM_Fan was killed by a tornado, but this is highly unlikely, so it is safe to assume that he was banned by AlricGSW, in addition to being reported by ChristyWooWoo. Trivia *Invader_ZIM_Fan has displayed a strong hatred of Spore user DiabloSayain22, even going so far as to cuss at him. IZF's little brother has also lied about the real Invader_ZIM_Fan's age to DiabloSayain22. *Near the time Invader_ZIM_Fan was banned, IZF's interest in Invader Zim was perking up again. *Invader_ZIM_Fan is a big fan of the Clark & Stanley series, even making spoofs of them, titled Jack and Derek, Tom and Zack, and Kralc and Yelnats. *He seems to get irritated when someone doesn't fully capitalize the Zim in his name. He does have OCD, after all... *People constantly mistaken him as being female.